


For Mycroft

by ConsultingCommunist



Series: The Unsent Letters of Sherlock Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCommunist/pseuds/ConsultingCommunist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter Sherlock will never send to Mycroft, saying all the things he's too stubborn and prideful to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Mycroft

To my dearest brother,

You’ve been there for me my entire life. You indulged me in ridiculously intricate games of pirate as a child, and you saved me from myself on many occasions. You suggested I get a flat share, and that’s how I met John. You’ve always had my best interests in mind, even if I didn’t want to admit it. I’m the only thing you ever really cared about, even if that caring was fraught with distance.

Do you remember when I asked you if you ever thought there was something wrong with us? It was a stupid question to ask; I knew your answer before you opened your mouth. We aren’t normal. You’re made of stone, and I’m made of ice. Jim was wrong when he called you the Ice Man; ice can shatter, can melt, two things you would never do, under any type of circumstance. Stone is unforgiving and unchanging. You don’t let your heart dictate anything, and you’re an expert at remaining inaccessible. Even your concern for me is built on the foundations of your character: you care, but you don’t let it control you. You would never stop your job or betray your country to go chasing after me to make sure I didn’t take a knife to myself.

That’s why you wanted me to get a flat mate; someone to look after me when you couldn’t be there, when you were too busy to babysit your reckless little brother. I’m a bother, a nuisance, and I know it. But you were still there to make up for everyone else. You were always there to save me, even if it was indirectly.

You grew up, and you understood the world even as you stayed detached. I never understood people, never knew how to properly interact with them. I thought that isolating myself like you would make things easier. But it turns out that it only hurts more in the end, because distance without defense is useless.

You were right when you said sentiment was a defect found on the losing side. But I’m too selfish to properly give it up.

Sincerely,  
Your still-childish little brother


End file.
